Advent of Ascendance
Overview The Union of Republican Solar Sovereignties was originally an alliance the two indigenous species of Soran; the pacifistic Morin, headed mostly by the capital nation Etharalis, and the marshal Promethians, which were unified under the banner of Parussian. Now, however, it has expanded to include a sizeable population of humans. Demographics Census of the Union has counted roughly 82 billion of-age military personnel and civilians, on planets, planetoids, in orbit or on vessels, with Promethians holding the majority at 45% of the population, followed by the Morin at 40% and humans at 14% and other miscellaneous races at 1%. Figures are rounded. The Union is made up of three main races: The Morin Republics,the Promethian Union, and more recently humans, be they born in the Union in the Human districts, or immigrants from the Free Enclaves. Military The URSS Armed Forces are divided between 3 sections, Castle, Fleet, and Legion, which are in turn divided into several more subsections. The URSSAF as a whole is lead by a figure known only as the Imperator, who is regarded as the second Authority to the Prime Minister. Castle Castle forces make up planetary defence and such, dealing with most any domestic issue, and make up the smallest of the three divisions. They also deal with planetary garrisons on foreign worlds, freeing up Fleet and Legion. They are rather famed for their skilled engineers. Fleet Fleet forces are the stellar navy of the URSSAF, and get the most funding of the three divisions. They generally deal with interstellar operations, handle privateering, transport, and trade. Fleet holds approximately 37,000 warships attached to battlegroups at the moment. Roughly 1800 more are operating independent squadrons or solo. There are, at this moment, 20 War Colonies active, 15 of which are attached to Fleets. Standard Fleet formations generally lead to 1000 odd ships per battlefleet, though this varies. Planetary Defense Fleets are generally larger, at roughly 1100 ships per fleet. Notable Fleets: -First Fleet- (Defensive Fleet) Active -Second Fleet- (Offensive Fleet) Active -Third Fleet- (Support Fleet) Active, participating in War Games with the UEG -Fourth Fleet- (Offensive Fleet) Active, patrolling Bulwark -Fifth Fleet- (Support Fleet) Active, patrolling Bulwark -Sixth Fleet- (Occupation Fleet) Active -Seventh Fleet- (Offensive Fleet) Active, participating in War Games with the UEG -Eighth Fleet- (Support Fleet) Active, securing Corporate Enclaves. -Ninth Fleet- (Defensive Fleet) Active, patrolling Bulwark -Soran System Defense Fleet- Active - De'Lathon System Defense Fleet- Active - Bilatus System Defense Fleet- Active - Outer Colony Defense Fleets(23/27)- Active - Warp Gate Defense Fleet- On Guard. Thoroughly searching all craft that pass through their checkpoints. Legion Legion is the army, and handles most ground offenses. They hold a monopoly on armored brigades and ground based artillery, as well as wet navy ships. Currently, the census of the Legion is at approximately at 4,500,000,000 soldiers. Notable Divisions include: -3rd Mechanized Infantry Division- Currently based on Roguehaven. -15th Light Infantry- Back up to strength, under different management. -5th Nitan Field Army- Regaining strength, now holds distinction of highest Revenant count. Ground operations in the URSS tend to favor a balance between high speed lightning warfare leaning heavily on superior technology and tactics, and crawling, unstoppable attrition warfare leaning on heavily armored troops and vehicles with high powered weapons. All Union personel undergo heavy combat drills monthly, as well as having mandatory military service. As a result, Union soldiers have extreme skill on the battlefield, with even the lowest grunt having, not only an advanced hardsuit with Battlenet access, but excellent training and equipment on their side. A saying goes "There is no such thing as a Union noncombattant", which holds true. A civilian chef would, for example, have served in the URSSAF for a minimum of 5 years, gone through extensive hand-to-hand training, and know how to handle a rifle, sidearm, and blade with high proficiency. Standard armament for a URSS Legion marine would include; -Standard issue is usually a linear assault rifle or pulse rifle, though it varies from squad to squad, with some outfitting themselves with LDMR's or as heavy weapon teams, for example. -Hallings-988 Linear Sidearm ( 6mm, semi-auto) -Graphene-edged utility knife ( 8 inches for Morin and humans, 13 inches for Promethians, single edged), -3 HE/Fragmentation/Ion grenades, -2 flashbangs, -Mk. XI Combat harness (Vacuum sealed, NBC rated, plasma shielding, assisted musculature, Battlenet access, variable vision setting, 90 minutes air supply) Standard armament for a Union Legion Heavy marine would include; -Utilizes a variety of weapons, ranging from linear weapons(railguns), to explosives, man-portable cannons, or energy weapons such as pulse or plasma rifles. - Hallings-910 Sidearm (Heavy Pistol, 8mm Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive rounds) -Graphene double edged combat knife (16 inches for Promethians, 12 inches for Humans and Morin) -4 HE/Fragmentation/Ion Grenades -2 Flashbangs - Mk I Fortress Class Powered Assault Armor ( Vacuum Sealed, NBC Rated, plasma shields, assisted musculature, Battlenet access, Dumb AI assistance, variable vision setting, 170 minutes air supply) ---- Notable Colonies/Planets/Cities/Systems Systems: Soran(1), Bilatus(2), De'lathon(3), Other Systems(4) Planet: Mansora(1),Sunfras(1), Corol(2), Herald(3) Cities: Azmund(4) Citadel Prime (2), Moso Chruun (4) Other places of mention: Big Mountain (1), Mariposa(1) Citadel Prime, Mansora, High Orbit Planet Population:4,448,020,000 (Approx) City Population: 12,900,000 (approx) Flotilla Population: 180,000,000 (approx) Resources: Steel, Titanium, Ships, Space colonies CT-2 Citadel Prime is the central station of a flotilla of orbital cities above Mansora. Holding a fair amount of citizens and clocking at over 19 kilometers in diameter, and 48 kilometers tall, it is easily the largest space structure ever produced by the URSS. From extensions hanging into the lower part of it's orbit, this station connects to an orbital elevator out of Azmund. Obviously, this acts as the central body of the URSS government, and is built to be a fortress as a result. If this station is lost, the management of URSS falls to the two capital worlds. Azmund, Mansora Planet Population: 4,435,120,000 City Population: 264,600,000 Resources: Gold, Steel, foodstuffs, hydrocarbons, limestone, Platinum. CT-4 Azmund is the capital of both Mansora and the Promethian nation of Parussian. This was also the first region to be terraformed after the exodus of the remnants of Mansora's populace into space. As it was before, it is a cultural and political center of the Promethian race, a pride of it's people, and a statement of power, with its citizens living in opulence and luxury. One of the few locations left intact by the Day of Dawn(Read: Promethian History, SubCat Civil Wars), it's buildings are amazingly intact, considering that the city was hit by several city buster nuclear warheads ( 17 megatons). Now, the region is cleaned up, along with the rest of the planet, and continues it's duties as the Capital of Mansora. Moso Chruun, Sunfras Planet Population: 6,745,480,000 (approx) City Population: 17,785,000 (approx) Resources: Gold, Iron,bauxite,quartz,titanium,Grains, Uranium, iridium CT-4 Moso Chruun is the the capital of the Morin Republic. It is on the semi-arid world of Sunfras, which is the homeworld of the Morin, rich in metals and minerals. Bieng a rather dry area, the city originally began as a agri-village, with it's colonies founded upon the now-dry Vasatra River. It's population is mostly Morin, though there are a few Promethians in the mix. Moso Chruun is one of the two secondary capitals of the Union, housing significant military and economic assets, as well as being the Union's biggest exporter of titanium. Home to the Zsanahoria Grand Academy of the Sciences, it is also considered the scientific center of the Union. Soms, Corol Planet Population: 30,658,000 City Population: 3,280,000 (approx) Resources: Paladium, Iron, gemstones, Iridium, Feltrite CT-3 Soms is on the planet Corol, in the system Bilatus. It is primarily a mining colony, for it's lack of anything else. It hosts a thin atmosphere, and is unsuitable for life. Still, that doesn't prevent multiple rich lodes of various metals and precious stones from existing inside the planet. The population lives in biodomes dotting the surface of Corol, surrounded by mining platforms. Big Mountain Research Center, Big Mountain Population: 3,000( Approx) Resources: Science,, Paeksis and ProtoPaeksis Crystals CT-1 ( each cluster ) Big Mountain is a military research base, established on 'Big Mountain', a planetoid with several large protrusions forcing themselves from the crust. Initial survey establishes these as massive, natural caverns host to energy crystals that are bieng researched. The research center is carved directly into one of the domes, and is often used as an efficient but less ethical way to invent useful technologies. Mariposa Military Research Center, Mansora Population: 2,700 (approx) Resources: Science, CT-1 (each cluster) Mariposa is a major military research center, on par with Big mountain. Almost all of it's projects are completely classified,and being posted here generally means life duty, with most employees never to see outside it's boundary wall. Luckily for them(Or not), they're likely going to die anyway, as most employees are Death Row prisoners-turned-test subjects. Exiting the base without authorization is grounds for immediate execution. Located in the blast crater of a high-yield nuclear weapon, the extremely high radiation levels deter any outside incursions. Essyn, Herald Planetary Population: 3,300,513,000 City Population: 4,418,000 (approx.) Planetary Garrison: 2,000,000 Resources: Grain, Seafood, titanium,silver. CT-3 Essyn resides on the world Herald, in the De'lathon system. The world is the Union's first extrasolar colony. It is already heavily developed, and holds quite the burgeoning population, along with being a center of military power and political influence. -Addendum: As of 985 UE, all civilian landings on the moon Faras(Ether III) are prohibited due to the discovery of the indigenous race, Karos. They are in the late Industrial age. All visitors are required to wear at minimum a Legion grade light shield generator and ballistic weave at all times on the surface, as well as have an escort of marines. SYSTEMS(Planets/Moons/Planetoids) Soran-(Mansora, Sunfras, Os'Nal, Fes'Nal, Asch'Nal, Cor'Nal, Uls) De'Lathon-(Herald, Carith, Famsid) Bilatus-(Corol, Hamol, Schorid) Cahala-(Maras, Yunye, LP-2214, MP-4121) Fornesco-(Serest, Vasa) Ghante-(Chewol, H'mar) Forin-(Garis II, Jamwillis) Thelis-(Fala) Vori-(Skaas, Sorsi, Fyoren) Charsi-( Hors V, Koli, Terrion) Coven-(Roguehaven, Harsk) Eres-(Santes) Bork-(Hakskwell) Veskas-(Nitan) Fansweic-(Ghala) Revenant-(Wraith, Lich) Mastis-(Dalmasid) Bronte-(Huxley, Frost) Vera-(Chesnis) Vanspas-(Ckorkras) Jasper-(Tymas) Shersis-(Pran) Fol-(Bastlis) Stansis-(Bhanta, Hyan) Clorr-(Yamar) S'var-bestes-(Orin'ya, Rrha'tama) Huntsman-(Floria) Ara Ara-(Mhe'Gan) Floram-(Pyansta) Prras-(Rhamos) Details CURRENT DATE: Universal Era- 988 (2708 CE) (Note: This is for the URSS national calendar, not anyone else's.) The Old Guard The House of the Guardians of the Eldest Houses and Regents, or simply the Elder Guard, or Old Guard, is a group of soldiers that was once tasked with the protection of Promethian royalty and clan leaders. Once fractured and separated by their squabbling nations, they've come together twice in their history: Back during the days of the First Empire, and during the rise of the Promethian Union, in which they protected the Imperial Family and the Lord Minister(Both PU and URSS), respectively. Considered the elite among elite, they are "more feared in Union space than the HAC and Round Table combined", as stated by the reigning Lord Imperator. During the Great Coup of 986 UE, they seceded from the Union, leaving the nation behind to join their comrades that were still loyal to the late Lord Minister in the ranks of the One Empire, which is a rebellious sect of Promethian supremacists(Though it has lately been turning into a simply anti-URSS sentiment, rather than a racist one)that were determined to return to the days of the First Empire. Revenants Revenants are regarded as one of the highest distinctions one can achieve in the URSSL, though it is also considered a hell of its own to those its bestowed upon. Revenants are soldiers, usually pilots of the various vehicles of the URSSL, though sometimes infantrymen, who are, upon being so grievously wounded that they would not survive outside of life support, given the option to continue fighting for the Union, forever. If the soldier accepts, they are grafted directly into their vehicle or a suit of advanced armor. These are obviously modified to account for the life support equipment. The punishment of the Revenants is that they cannot die, they can only be killed. As such, unless the latter happens, they will live and fight, for as long as there is a cause to fight for. They are tireless in their duty, as not only are they made one with their machine, but with the intelligence of said machine, which has loyalty compulsions put into the code upon the pilot or wearer gaining Revenant status. These individuals are both feared and pitied, and are seen as something of a religious symbol in the name of the Imperator among the URSSL. Revenants are fanatically loyal, incredibly durable, frighteningly powerful, and absolutely ceaseless in their duty, making them a deadly and valuable asset to the Union. The Bulwark Line A wall of death stretching across the URSS/HNE border, it is filled with naval mines, space fortresses, defense platforms, and roving fleets. Born out of the rise in military presence on the HNE side of the border, the Bulwark acts as a source of peace for those living in the area, and a source of fear. Many dread the day the HNE crashes against the Bulwark, and while it may be mighty, many fear it will not be enough against the unending hordes of the Empire. I call him Ted.jpg|A heavy assault Verinpager, or VP, unit 001.jpg|Type-6 Battleship 002.jpg|Type-5 Battleship 004.jpg|Gladiator Class Cruiser 005.jpg|Rogue Class Frigate Category:SAP1